Freedom
by Lihraz
Summary: Arthur Kirkland es un omega orgulloso que odia su naturaleza. Conforme pasan los años se va dando cuenta de la cruda realidad y del tipo de sociedad en la que le toco vivir. Y mientras más estudia sobre las tres especies de humanos que existen más odia al alfa que sus padres han elegido para él. [Omegaverse]


**Hola, este es mi primer fic en este fandom, así que estoy nerviosa, además de que también es la primera vez que escribo un omergaverse. Hetalia no me pertenece, hago esto por diversión. Advertencia: Relación chicoxchico, por el momento no habrá lime, tal vez después.**

* * *

La primera vez que Arthur Kirkland conoce a Alfred F. Jones tiene solo cuatro años. Su hermano mayor Scott le ha dicho que es un alfa y que algún día se lo llevará lejos, él no sabe que es un alfa pero no le gusta que su hermano pelirrojo lo moleste diciéndole que lo alejará de su familia.

Arthur mira con curiosidad al niño frente a él, no nota alguna característica que lo difiera de los demás, así que en cuanto a él respecta es un simple niño como él. Su madre le ha pedido que se vuelva su amigo y su padre se ha limitado a pedirle que sea amable. Con un empujoncito su madre lo alienta a acercarse. Arthur duda, pero desde muy pequeño le han enseñado estrictos modales.

-Hola-dice, evitando acercarse. Miró al otro niño retroceder un poco, colocándose detrás de las piernas de su madre como si fueran un escudo y mirando fijamente el piso, Arthur mira a su madre sin entender porque el niño de ojos azules luce tan abrumado, ella acaricia la cabeza sin decir nada más.

La mamá de Alfred le dedica una mirada de disculpa a su amiga de la infancia quien le devuelve la sonríe restándole importancia al asunto.

Pasa el tiempo y eventualmente Arthur ha aprendido lo que es un alfa, por supuesto también sabe que es un omega, él es un omega y no puede estar más insatisfecho con su condición, peor aún ahora que ha entendido que sus padres lo han comprometido con Alfred.

Después de la pequeña pero elegante cena donde los han presentado, Arthur no lo ha vuelto a ver, no es que le importe demasiado de todos modos, tiene muchos libros que leer, experimentos que llevar a cabo con el juego de química que su padre le ha regalado y clases de boxeo a las cuales debe acudir para defenderse de los matones de la escuela que lo molestan por su naturaleza, también de su hermano que a veces siente la necesidad de desquitarse con él.

El rostro del niño rubio de ojos azules se vuelve cada vez más borroso y a Arthur le habría encantado que los regalos de cumpleaños que Alfred le enviaba cada año nunca llegaran a su casa, eso le recordaba la existencia de aquel niño inseguro que a sus ojos nada tenía de alfa, era como si aquellos ridículos juguetes con los que nunca jugaba le escupieran en la cara que no podía escapar de él.

No quiere, pero inspecciona por millonésima vez el recuerdo algo borroso que tiene del niño rubio y más disconforme se siente. Él es inteligente, tiene un apellido importante gracias al título de lord que le otorgaron a su padre y está seguro de que esos dos factores le darán un futuro brillante que se ve opacado por las figuras de acción que le llegan una vez al año. A él ni siquiera le gustan esos juguetes, así que como ya es costumbre los bota a un baúl sin molestarse en sacarlos del empaque.

Arthur vuelve a ver a Alfred varios años después, en su cumpleaños número siete. Su madre esta vez le ha implorado que sea amable con su alfa cosa que a él le crispa, odia que su madre diga "su alfa". El salón principal de la mansión Kirkland está a tope y eso le fastidia, él hubiera preferido pasar su cumpleaños en el jardín con las hadas y demás criaturas mágicas que solo él era capaz de ver, se volvió consiente de eso después de las burlas de todos sus hermanos, incluso su hermanito menor se rio de él.

Para esta ocasión le habían obligado a usar un traje que lo hacía caminar como un pingüino y sentirse como un embutido. Varios halagos, muchos apretones a sus mejillas e infinidad de burlas por parte de sus hermanos después, logró salir de ahí, al jardín donde llevaría a cabo su venganza contra sus hermanos.

Arthur miró satisfecho el dibujo que había hecho sobre la tierra, el pentagrama en el piso estaba listo, se levantó y sacudió sus manos retirando la tierra, ahora solo tenía que ir por los huesos de ardilla que había encontrado la semana pasada-Listo, esperen aquí, iré por el libro de hechizos y el tributo para invocar al demonio-cuando se giró se encontró con los ojos azules de Alfred mirándolo con confusión. Todos los colores se le subieron a la cara completamente avergonzado de haber sido atrapado hablando solo con sus criaturas mágicas.

-Arthur… ¿Con quién hablas?-Ahí estaba ese estúpido alfa que a pesar de lucir confundido tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, eso solo provocó que él se molestara malinterpretándolo, creyendo que se burlaba de él.

-¡Vete!-Alfred levantó las palmas de sus manos, mostrándole que venía en son de paz, Arthur frunció sus gruesas cejas y lo miró con sospecha-¿Qué quieres?-la sonrisa de Alfred se amplió aún más mientras le mostraba un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo, el inglés no tuvo que preguntar, ya sabía que había en esa caja-no lo quiero.

-¿No te gustaría abrirlo antes de rechazarlo? Ni siquiera sabes lo que es-

-Ya se lo que es, es una tonta figura de acción que no necesito-

-Oh, creí que te gustaban, lo siento Artie la próxima vez te regalaré otra cosa-Las mejillas de Arthur volvieron a colorearse de rojo pero esta vez de rabia, odiaba que le dijeran Artie, sobretodo él, no tenía ningún derecho, solo lo había visto dos veces en su vida como para tomarse esa confianza, pero por sobre todo odiaba esa mirada azul que seguía observándolo con tanta atención ¿Por qué no se iba? Sus ojos azules debajo de aquella feas gafas cuadradas lo veían con cariño, como si lo conociera y eso le provocaba un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, la incomodidad sobreponiéndose a ese extraño sentir que Arthur no entendería hasta mucho tiempo después.

-Ríndete, nunca voy a reconocerte como mi alfa-y la sonrisa del estadounidense se borró por unos segundos-no vas a comprarme con ridículos regalos, no soy uno de esos bobos omegas que quieren bebés.

Alfred volvió a sonreír pero Arthur sabía que el comentario lo había afectado, él solo quería que lo dejaran en paz pero al parecer Jones era demasiado estúpido para notarlo y lo corroboró cuando volvió a abrir la boca.

-¡Vamos Artie! Estás muy estresado, es tu cumpleaños deberías relajarte-dijo el mayor revolviéndole el cabello, movimiento que le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago del inglés y este sin perder el tiempo apartó su contacto de un manotazo.

-¡Hablo en serio!-Alfred bajo los brazos y se alejó un par de pasos del pequeño que lo miraba molesto.

-Arthur, dime por favor ¿qué puedo hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión?-eso no se lo esperaba, al parecer el estadounidense si esperaba su aprobación, frunció las cejas otra vez, sabía que la familia Jones no era adinerada como la suya y ahora estaba seguro de que eso era lo que él buscaba.

-Eres gordo, no eres inteligente y tampoco eres muy alto, no luces como un alfa capaz de lograr nada interesante, no entiendo por qué mi padre me comprometió contigo cuando a Scott le pudieron conseguir algo mejor, no es justo-

Arthur esperó pacientemente a que Alfred se defendiera, ya sea verbal o físicamente, el chico de cabello color oro era tres años mayor que él pero confiaba que su entrenamiento con el boxeo sería suficiente para defenderse por unos segundos antes de que alguien llegara a su rescate, pero Jones solamente dio la vuelta y se marchó.

¡No se había defendido! Ni siquiera había mostrado interés en discutir, definitivamente alguien como él no podía ser su pareja, él era demasiado genial para tener que acoplarse a alguien tan simple.

Después de un rato volvió a la mansión temeroso de que Alfred lo hubiera acusado con sus padres, pero no había sido así, su madre lo recibió con un beso y su padre le despeino con una caricia en su cabeza. Ese día no volvió a ver al alfa, tampoco a su familia.

Cuando la noche cayó Arthur volvió a bajar al jardín con una bolsita llena de huesos y un libro de hechizos en la otra mano, el pentagrama estaba intacto en el piso, por supuesto que no había olvidado a sus estúpidos hermanos, los iba a maldecir a cada uno de ellos por todo lo que le habían hecho además también de haber sido emparejados con mejores candidatos que el que le había tocado a él.

Cuando terminó de maldecirlos una sonrisa apreció en su rostro, pronto esos idiotas serían castigados por sus burlas y si tenía suerte Alfred cancelaría el matrimonio que lo ataba a él, esperaba que lo que le había dicho le hiciera darse cuenta de que no iban a funcionar juntos.

Alguien tan patético como Alfred F. Jones no era digno de él.


End file.
